The Special Mission
by Rare Kuma
Summary: Team Natsu take on a mission to find a treasure, but find themselves having to do the most unusual thing. Lemon one-shot. Natsu X Lucy X Erza. EXPLICIT!


**The Special Mission, or how I learned to hate corrupted files, and love Erza's ass**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is mine, Hiro Mashima stole my story. Or did he? O_O**

**Author Notes: This came from an idea me and Agent-G discussed a while ago, and even then, this would have been posted a little earlier than before, if it weren't for the files deciding to get itself corrupted! Half the attempts at drafts end up becoming corrupted, most likely because I switch computers often thanks to school. As a result, I decided to change around the concept of a standard Natsu X Lucy X Erza ero fic.**

**And the timeline during this fic? Either before Edolas but after the Nirvana arc, or after Edolas, take your pick, yo.**

**Part I – The Ero-Wizard's Maze**

**

* * *

**It was another boring day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Mirajane was lovely as ever, her younger brother Elfman spewed out his advice for being a man to Jet and Droy, Gajeel was stuffing iron into his mouth like a wild beast, writing lyrics as he did so, Macao and Wakaba were drinking together like the old buddies they were and Cana drank down an entire barrel of liquor without showing ill effects. For all the fun they were having, there was one certain blonde girl sat down in the bar, looking half-asleep.

In fact, she was bored as all sin, having no missions to go to or with anything to actually do.

"Why won't anything exciting happen today?" murmured young, blonde haired and busty Lucy Heartfilia, her head laid down on the barstool as she watched the sun shine down on Maglonia Town. Unable to take the boredom well, her eyelids drifted gently down her tired eyes from the sheer boredom she was going through, not to mention she had spent all of last night writing up chapters for her book. She let out a yawn and began to slip into slumber… then a sudden excited roar and blast of shearing heat snapped her wide awake.

"Oi, Lucy! We've got a mission!" said Natsu Dragneel as flames blew from his mouth, the rose haired and fiery mage, funnily enough, was the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy recognized that voice from anywhere, and turned her cute head around to Natsu, slightly surprised.

"A mission? What kind?"

"We're off to find an old wizard's treasure!" with that, Natsu pumped his fist enthusiastically and with the other hand, thrust the mission poster in front of Lucy's face. It had been a pleasant surprise to find the mission request when he also had nothing else to do today, and he had taken it before Shadow Gear (the team of Jet, Droy and Levy) could. If he hadn't taken the request when he had, he probably would have challenged Erza to a fight.

A blue cat with wings on his back swooped in, smiling as he usually did, "Aye!" agreed the talking cat and loyal companion of Natsu known as Happy, his paw raised in agreement.

Lucy's interest suddenly peaked at the sound of that, and her eyes scanned the reward said to be contained in the treasure. Her entire face lit up with a wide smile and dazzled eyes, the amount of Jewels would be more than enough to pay the rent! So she spun herself around and placed her feet down, standing up tall with a smile on her face. That meant more Jewels to pay the rent! "Great! But where's Gray and Erza?"

Natsu's big grin only got wider, showing the pearly fangs in his mouth, "Erza's packing, but Underpants Man is-"

"I told you not to call me by that nickname!" a man shouted out, quite annoyed by the word it seemed. He walked into plain sight rubbing his black, spiky hair and to prove Natsu's nickname for him, was wearing nothing but his black boxers, having stripped them off to cope with the sunny day subconsciously. His name was Gray Fullbuster, and he had yet to notice that his toned body was being exhibited out to everyone in the guild.

Lucy's eye caught the sight of the half-naked Gray, and saw his clothes sprawled out on the floor. Used to the recurring act, she sighed to herself. "Gray, you took your clothes off."

The young man's head snapped right down to see, and his eyes went wide in shock upon seeing himself in his boxers, "Oh crap, how the hell did that happen!"

As Gray started to freak out over his state, Natsu pointed his finger at him and began laughing, having seen his rival make a fool out of himself AGAIN, "What's that you're wearing, huh?"

Gray stopped still in his tracks and slowly rolled his head back up, clenching his teeth with anger at the hothead teasing him. Icy mist began to seep out of the young mage's hand in his anger, ready to add a chill to Natsu's fire. "You're asking for it, ash brains!"

"You wanna go, Gray?" Natsu chanted, his grin curving into a snarl to match while flames wrapped themselves around the Dragon Slayer's fists.

But before the two could begin yet another brawl, a sharp female voice boomed across the guild hall, one that would make Natsu and Gray act the best of friends again. "That's enough!"

Lucy turned her head and gasped in delight seeing Erza Scarlet, the beautiful S-Class mage known as 'The Knight' for her Ex-Quip abilities and great strength. Her name spread far and wide among the many Fairy Tail wizards and mages, known for her dedicated loyalty towards Makarov, even keeping order over the rules he implanted in the guild with her strict, stern personality. However, she had begun to warm up to the guild after a set of incidents involving a tower and her childhood friends, and had been less stern than usual, often socializing with members.

Once they heard their old friend, both Natsu and Gray ceased their magic and turned their attention to the scarlet haired beauty, her scary, stern expression and eyes boring into them. Without a word, they smiled nervously with a tad of sweat, knowing that if they tried to duke it out in front of Erza, she would give them thrashings harder than they could deal out to each other.

Satisfied with the two men, Erza looked over to the blonde summoner beside her and smiled at her, thinking of the girl as one of her close friends. "Are you ready, Lucy?"

What the five didn't know was that the S-class water mage Juvia Loxar, otherwise known as Juvia of the Deep, was approaching them. She was a cute girl known for being one of the Phantom Lord Guild's elite mages otherwise known as the Element 4, and had been away on another mission while her precious Gray-sama had been in battle against the lethal Dark Guild, the Oracion Seis. To think that she couldn't defend him while he fought for his life scared the young mage, and so she told herself that when she could, she would help her love on his next mission.

She soon stopped in front of Lucy and Erza, her hands linked together with a blush on her cheeks. "Juvia heard you were going on a mission. Can Juvia help?"

The five turned their attention right to Juvia, but Natsu was the first to speak. "Sure, why not?" he said with a grin, "We could always use a hand!"

Gray's reaction was less vocal then the fire Dragon Slayer. While he thought she could be too much sometimes, she could be so sweet sometimes, and so Gray shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle. "I don't see a problem with Juvia coming along."

Once her name came out from his sweet lips, the crimson on her cheeks grew even darker as a dreamy look washed over her eyes. '_Gray-sama said my name~_'

Lucy also had no problems with Juvia, having worked with her and reached out to her during the ordeal at the Tower of Heaven. "Yeah, come on Juvia!"

"Aye!" was Happy's response.

Erza noted how everyone had no problems with Juvia coming along for the ride, and while it wasn't an S-class mission, they all had experience to show just how dangerous things could get on even run-of-the-mill missions. The knight mage also had a positive view of Juvia, as her assistance had proved valuable at the Tower, even when she wasn't an official Fairy Tail mage back then. A small smile graced her lips as she spoke, "Alright then. Come along, Juvia."

Juvia's smile widened with joy at the acceptance, she got to spend time with her Gray-sama! But she couldn't help but give a small gaze towards her fellow former Phantom comrade, Gajeel Redfox, who was sat at a table and eating iron. She considered the delinquent man an old friend, despite his arrogant, gruff attitude, but could already see his reaction to being asked.

But Gajeel had noticed, and turned his head to the group of six, slurping down the rest of his iron spaghetti before he spoke, "Hell no. Besides, I've got better things to do then waste it on a mission with you people," he muttered, already his head was back to his food, "and that team up was a one-time thing, ya hear me Natsu?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, GAJEEL?" Natsu yelled, but Erza stopped him with a cold, intimidating glare in order to prevent any violence erupting between the two Dragon Slayers. True, she didn't care for the brute's comments, but she hadn't seen him do anything out-of-line since he joined. Still, she did have some reservations about him.

She then stepped forth and looked at the entire group, making herself clear as she gave out her orders. "Ten minutes to get ready. After that, meet up at the front and we'll be off."

* * *

_Two hours later…._

Now, Team Natsu (including Juvia) were at the foot of a mountain, surrounded by a grassy meadow and a beautiful lake shimmering with life. All six members were looking at a large hole that, if they have their sources right, was the entrance to the wizard's treasure cave, but could barely see anything other than the shadows if they looked into the dark abyss. Lucy was busy scanning a map, and upon realizing something on the map, she gasped.

"We're here!" Lucy pulled down the map she was holding, and made a double check of the large sized hole in the mountainside, then compared it to the map and an illustration she was given, "Or so I think…."

Their travels for the treasure had taken them all the way to the nearby countryside, to a set of mountains where the treasure was said to be found. With the common sense to get a map from the nearest town, where the legends of the treasure were often told, locating the entrance had been quite easy and without danger. But according to legend, the old wizard who lived in the lair had set traps and enchantments so cruel, so evil and so nightmarish that trained soldiers and mages who were sent into the mountains ran out screaming, praying for help and claiming that it was impossible.

The last part hadn't fazed anyone bar Lucy herself. Natsu was actually quite excited, and he pounded his hand rapidly with flames licking from his closed fist, "They think the strongest team in Fairy Tail are gonna fall to some dead guy's traps? Bring it on!"

"Give it a break, you'll probably end up half-dead and I'll have to save you," commented Gray, who knew full well how often Natsu seemed to get into trouble. And to note, he was unaware of Juvia currently eying him, instead focused on what traps could exist inside the temple.

"Says you, cold turkey!" the young man's fists began to burn with power, unrelenting in their heated blaze. But he remembered a certain someone was with them, and that if she saw him, it would be trouble for him. So he stopped his flames, but gave the ice mage a glare. Said glare was reflected back by Gray.

However, Erza walked forward and looked into the darkness, scanning the near pitch-black tunnel without a word. She then looked at the map clutched in Lucy's hands, and nodded. "This is the wizard's maze. This is the only hole in this area and its location is spot-on in the map."

But then she began to turn towards the others, and looked at them all, keeping up a stern gaze despite seeing them all as like a family. She really, really didn't want to lose them, after all it would really break her heart to lose her precious nakama like the last time that happened to her. That was something she really didn't want to think about now, "And also, don't fall for any traps at the least."

"Aye!" Happy put his paw up like he always did with that feline smile on his face, and then looked to Natsu as he twisted and tilted his head around in the dark, "Natsu, maybe you could use your fire to light up the tunnel!"

"Great idea Happy!" the rose haired young man quickly shielded his fist in illuminating flames, then thrust said fist forward into the darkness of the tunnel. He looked to the rest and nodded his head forward before walking in, the flames lighting up the area around Natsu.

With enough trust in Natsu to let him lead the way, Erza quietly Ex-Quipped a sword into her hand and followed behind the fiery Dragon Slayer, with Gray, Lucy and Juvia walking beside the three. The little formation would have her, Natsu and Happy watching the front, while Lucy, Gray and Juvia watched the back, well as far as they could see, as the flames only gave light to a diameter of 6 meters.

Gray's stoic, calm look never ceased as he stepped through into the dark tunnel, but he kept up his instincts in case he needed to make a quick Ice Make spell. However, the man hadn't come to think of what Juvia would do in the faint light, and it was all too late once he felt slender arms wrap around his waist. His black eyes shrank back slightly as he tilted his head to Juvia, who gently eased her head onto his shoulder, blushing away.

"Juvia's so scared, can you protect her, Gray-sama?" she asked him cutely. While she wasn't scared of the dark obviously, the blue haired girl really did feel safe and secure in her Gray-sama's arms, and just let herself enjoy his chilly, trained body.

"O…kay," and so he rolled his neck, trying his best to keep watch for intruders or traps, even if Juvia was getting a little too close. It seemed to the normal eye that he really wasn't aware of her love for him, well, he had noticed the crush she had on him, but he just wasn't one for relationships. Plus he could find stuff like that a little annoying and a little too close for comfort.

Lucy, meanwhile, kept her hand on her keys, ready to summon one of her spirits should she need them. The thought of treasure and money were enough to keep her going for the mission, especially since the destruction wrought by the team had cost her many Jewels that she needed to pay the rent, and she wasn't going to let any old, dead wizard get his way and stop her!

Only five minutes after they had stepped first through the tunnel, a _swish_ sound could be heard, and a flash of purple light suddenly drove through the rocky ceiling, so bright that all six had to shield their eyes from injury. While shielding her eyes, Lucy lost her balance on her heels and began to tip back, but without warning banged her head on… an invisible wall? As the light began to subside, Lucy grasped the back of her head and hissed in pain to herself, shaking her head rather comically.

She then looked back and stared in open shock as it dawned on her. Bright writing formed in the barrier, confirming her fears of an Enchantment.

"_**Only after the intruders find the treasure will this Enchantment be stopped**_," Lucy read out loudly, which set off quite a few reactions from the crew.

"What?" a surprised Gray said, having had experience with Enchantments before, as said spells had caused him to lose his fight with Bixlow during the Fighting Festival, "A damn Enchantment?"

Natsu's rosy hair waved slightly as he grunted in frustration, not believing they had fallen under an Enchantment, "Let's go find that treasure then!" and with that, he dashed off further into the tunnel… or would have if it weren't for Erza grabbing hold of his cloak. But a cough was heard vibrating from the walls of the small cave, and Natsu's eyes rolled up to the ceiling as the coughing intensified.

Then, it suddenly got better, "Ooooh, I see I have some visitors," the old voice echoed through the cave, causing their heads to spin around, to find the source, "did you think you could stumble into my maze without getting into trouble?"

"We came to get your treasure, so give it to us!" roared Natsu, who guessed right away that this was the old wizard who passed away.

"Hmm… should I give my treasure to such a rude boy? Nah, I've only been dead for four years after all! Oh, turns out I have cute and sexy visitors, too~!" the elder giggled slightly with what he had said.

Erza frowned at that statement, her honey brown eyes scanning the rocks and bumps of the cavern walls, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, the blondie and the shy blue girl, armor-chan~! But, no time for words, it's time to play my game~!" the voice cooed, and Erza would have retaliated if it weren't for the quick burst of purple light over again, not a blinding flash this time but indicating something was going to happen. She quickly turned around to the rest and yelled out her warning, but it was drowned out by a screech and crumbling, as the entire floor collapsed beneath their feet...

While Happy managed to escape as he was flying at that time, he placed his paws to his face in horror as the others fell down into the abyss. "NATSU! LUCY! ERZA! GRAY!" and he was about to swoop down when the voice called again, playful in tone just like the last times.

"Ah, young cat, your friends are fine, but you must go forward, and not stop!"

The blue talking cat's very thin eyebrows narrowed at that, "Why should I believe you!"

"Why don't you listen more, eh?" the voice responded, and Happy leaned in to hear what happened at the bottom… only to hear a loud yell of typical Natsu.

"HAPPY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! WE'RE ALL FINE!"

Upon hearing his old friend was in good health as it seemed, Happy let a feline smile creep on his muzzle and rose his paw up, "Aye!" he said with jubilant joy. "I'm right above you guys!"

"Don't follow us, we think it's a bunch of traps! Just keep going forward and see if you can tell us anything! You can do it!" the fiery Dragon Slayer responded back, and so Happy lifted himself off the ground with a flap of his wings, still smiling like he did.

"Aye! See you soon, Natsu!" he called as he flew forward, curving and leaning into each small turn with angel-like reflexes and accuracy, all while keeping his ears out for his friends.

But below, things were much, much more different then Happy had to experience… for starters, it was a sleek , narrow corridor painted in a combination of light blue and dark blue, giving said corridor a contrasting clash of colors. The entire room was lit up, but the light resembled that of an overcast day rather than artificial light or even sunlight. They took a good look at it, but Natsu's impatience had gotten to him and so he rushed at the corridor, fists blazing with fire.

"Where the hell have you taken us!" he roared out, he passed through the first corridor in his rage, and saw that the path continued on, but split halfway, like a maze. He wasn't going to deal with any mazes, so he turned and punched at the wall hard. The wall didn't even cave into the impact of the punch, or blacken from the flames, but the young man simply punched with his other hand, with no effects like usual.

"I see what you did there!" the voice echoed, "but have no fear, my boy, you just have to cross my maze!"

"Stop being so vague!" shouted Natsu, "I can just smash through it! That's one of Fairy Tail's skills!"

His fists were sheathed in a cloth of flame, and he slammed his fists into the wall, "_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" his attempts, however, were in vain as a _clang_ sound went through, and Natsu jumped down onto the ground holding his swollen knuckles as he rolled around on the floor.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" he continued to roll back and forth, as the others ran up to him.

"Natsu, there's A PATH!" Lucy told him, "You can't just wreck everything!"

A delighted, almost perverted laughter filled the maze, as they all looked around. "That's right sexy blondie-with-the-big-tits! The Enchantments set around this maze prevents you from destroying it, but don't worry. The maze will eventually lead you to a door!"

"Shut up!" the blonde babe snapped, and gritted her teeth, really wanting to get this over with and find the treasure. However, the others had ideas of their own too, and Gray looked at Erza as if to say that he was going to try the maze out. A nod of her head was enough for him to set off; after all he could protect himself from any traps.

Juvia was close by on his trail, "Gray-sama, Juvia will stay by you!" she shouted out, her heeled boots clicking against the asphalt ground as she ran.

Once Lucy looked around for the others, her eyes popped wide open at seeing only Natsu (still rolling and crying in pain) and Erza standing there, and she then turned her head back to the dividing hallway, "Should we stick together, then?"

"Yes, I think it will be for the best, seeing as Gray and Juvia have gone off on their own," the S-Class beauty agreed, hoisting Natsu up to his feet as she spoke. Natsu gently rubbed the back of his collar, and then rubbed his fists with the pain fading away.

"Why can't we just ALL wreck this stupid maze and go already?" he whined, really annoyed with the maze by now, but Erza and Lucy both gave him a glare to teach his lesson.

"You already tried that!" the blonde girl replied, pointing at his bruised knuckles, "And look what happened!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and began to gather magic into his mouth, turning to the wall as he prepared his signature technique, Fire Dragon's Roar, "Let's see if it'll stand after this one!"

But Erza quickly grabbed his collar and shook him gently, then began to pull him into the maze, her fingers tightly gripped to prevent an escape. "Come along Natsu," she simply said. The resulting movements were enough to make him a little queasy thanks to his motion sickness, but all Erza intended to do was motivate him from doing anything stupid by the old stern and strict way she knew.

Lucy and Erza, with Natsu being dragged along, walked through the maze at a gentle pace, keeping calm and in control in such a possibly dangerous situation. But in a matter of ten minutes, they had managed to get all the way through what they thought was the maze to meet… a door. A slightly large, wooden door that could fit all three of them, making each girl exchange looks of confusion.

"What could this lead to?" Lucy audibly wondered, but her eyes gave out sparkles as she thought of the many Jewels inside, _'So many Jewels! I can easily pay the rent then!'_

The more experienced mage however, gave a smile to Lucy, "Let's find out, shall we?" she said, then with ease thanks to her strength, pushed open the door to reveal a large room. However, it wasn't an average large, empty room, it had a large, king-sized bed dressed in rose red beddings, a mirror and personal table at the left, and with all the trappings that you could guess it was a hotel room or something.

Natsu was the first to comment on the glorified hotel room, "Cool!" he shouted, and got up to his feet with a slight moan, a grin locked on his lips. He didn't understand why the strange man would lead them to the room, maybe it was a trap.

"Tell us, what are your plans, and who are you?" said Erza.

"My plans?" commented the voice, "It could be a trap, or it could be just a distraction. After all, I'm known as the Ero-Wizard!"

At that, Erza's eyes rolled down to the floor as she put a hand to her chin, thinking through her memories. She had definitely heard the name somewhere, but… but….

Her pupils shrank down to a pinpoint as the horror dawned on her. "You're the infamous Erotic Wizard, known for your own original form of magic, called 'Sex Magic'."

Lucy's eyes bulged out wide from her sockets and her jaw dropped, her pupils also small dots as she screamed out, "THERE'S SUCH THING AS SEX MAGIC!"

"Yes there is, and my, aren't your titties big!" cooed the Ero-Wizard to Lucy, "I wish I were human again, hehehehehe~!"

That remark only served to further piss off Lucy, although a faint blush faded in from the embarrassment. After all, she was still a teenage girl. "This is like a bad porno movie, only real!"

"It does seem like that," Erza placed her hands on her hips, and reflected upon how much this scenario reminded her of her steamy books. "But I'll get us out of here."

At that, a glow illuminated from around her body as her clothing unraveled around her in strands, slightly revealing her naked figure as another set of strands shot out and wrapped around her, covering Erza in one of her armors in a classic display of her Ex-Quip magic. Once the light faded away, Erza could be seen in a set of black armor that exposed her midriff, demon wings on her back, and a small claymore in her hand, "_**Black Wing Armor**_."

Following Erza's example, Natsu bashed his fists together and drew forth his magical power, aimed solely at the door before them. While the two focused on laying waste to the door, Lucy drew her attention to the room itself to find any clues, or at least something that would help them….

* * *

On the other side of the maze however, Gray and Juvia found themselves in the same predicament as Natsu, Lucy and Erza. They had made their way through only to find the same kind of door, and entered into a hotel room just like the room where the other three were trapped in, only with blue beddings rather than royal red. But now, they were busy trying to get rid of the door and get out.

"_**Ice Make – Lance!**_" after that chant, Gray fired a set of lances from the palm of his hand, with enough strength to break down the door, or so he thought. Instead, the lances just smashed into the door and broke apart as if there were some barrier, causing Gray to take a step back to think. They had tried quite a few attacks so far, but nothing happened, hell they hadn't even damaged the door.

"Juvia's turn, Gray-sama," said Juvia with that blush on her face, and so her hand morphed into water as she lashed it out at the door, like a whip. "_**Water Cane!**_" she cried as it slammed into the door, but the door didn't even flinch or show a sign of damage from the attack. Juvia looked at Gray with worry in her eyes, saddened with the prospect of having failed her precious Gray-sama.

"Juvia failed you, Gray-sama!" but Gray simply gave a shrug, and walked up to the walls opposite to the bed in order to find any inscriptions. Juvia also walked down to the bed and sat down on the side, watching him with dreamy eyes.

"Must be something protecting these doors," he said, his eyes scanning for Enchantments. Those things could be a real problem as he knew from personal experience. Suddenly, an echo caught his attention and he turned his head to the ceiling, knowing full well who it was now.

"Ooooh, still struggling with my special rooms I see? Your friends on the other side are also trying to break free, they haven't even made a scratch on my door yet!" he cracked up with laughter at that point, but regained himself in a few seconds. "Enough of that though. I think you'd see something soon young man, better hope it's got something to do with that cute girl over there~!"

Knowing he was referring to Juvia, Gray shot the ceiling a dirty look before turning back to the wall. Just as he did so however, writing popped up like a classic Enchantment. He began to read the writing on the wall, unaware of what he was going to get. "_**Those trapped inside this room must have sex before you get out, fertilization is nullified**_… what the hell?" the ice mage cried out all of a sudden, "Is this some stupid joke or what?"

"Nope!" replied the voice. "You've fallen right into my trap!"

The young man rolled his eyes and turned his head to the bed, and saw Juvia lying on there, her clothes gone. He turned back to the walls for a second, not seeing anything wrong with it… but his eyes widened out like plates as he realized what he saw. _'Wait, she had no clothes on?'_

He spun around to face the… yes, naked Juvia on the bed, his eyes popping out of their sockets in pure shock, "Are you actually LISTENING to this old geezer? Why are you naked?"

Juvia giggled shyly, but tilted her head to the left as her blush deepened further. "You're not wearing much too, Gray-sama."

At that, the ice mage looked down at himself and he jumped in shock. He got his clothes off without realizing it AGAIN, clad only in his black boxers now, "Shit no, not this time!" yelled Gray. But after that quick outburst, he managed to keep himself into his same old calm state, as he tried to make sense of all this. Unaware of the former Phantom Lord member's eager gaze on him, he continued to stare at himself, a grumble emerging from his throat. "I've really got to stop doing that," he told himself.

As Gray continued his thoughts to himself, Juvia's head hung down at the thought of Gray-sama not liking anything about her. Why was it that she never seemed to get any sign of attention from him? She tried and tried time and time again, but he always seemed to ignore her. "Does Gray-sama not like Juvia's body?" she lamented.

"Your body?" Gray's head rose back up, and he gasped at the sight before him, having not seen a woman's figure up close since his childhood training with Ur (make that half-naked). Juvia's body was slender and fit at a simple glance, and she certainly was attractive. But looking further at her, Gray scanned her further then he had ever done before, admiring the trace her curves made into her figure, but that was when his eyes drew themselves to her chest.

All the girls in Fairy Tail tended to have large chests, and Juvia was no exception. The large breasts wiggled and jiggled with each movement of her body, and Gray even swallowed back a lump in his throat as he scanned their pale tone, like soft moulds ready to gripped and groped. The cherry on the top were the dark brown nipples, making them look all the more attractive.

The young man drew his eyes from her engaging chest and towards her lower region… from the slight spread of her knees, he could see no pubic hair, and judging from the way the sheets were squished underneath the weight, she probably had a good ass as well, so tight, easy to hold and... well, he had to admit it… she was a looker!

While Juvia did feel both embarrassed and appreciated to be looked upon like that, something protruding in her secret crush's underwear immediately caught her attention, she jerked her head back in slow shock, a shadow falling over her head and highlighting her wide eyes and mouth, "Oh Gray-sama!"

And so, alarmed by Juvia's cry, Gray looked down once again and let his jaw drop, realizing what had happened to him. He had an erection, Juvia's body had aroused him in such a way, "Oh damn it!" he cried out, as he looked back at Juvia.

He then remembered the Enchantment, and it began to dawn on him that they actually did have to have sex in order to get out. While he wasn't one to randomly have sex, he had no qualms either, and it could even be a little nice. Plus, at least he had Juvia for his first time, although he was unsure if she even had sex. Looking at the way she acted, she was likely a virgin. Not that it bothered him, but still.

And so Gray dropped his underwear in a slow fashion, sighing as his thick erection was revealed to the girl. "We're only doing this because of the mission, okay Juvia?" he said while crawling onto the bed.

If it weren't for this mission, she wouldn't have got this chance to be with her precious Gray-sama. But she could always be secure in the knowledge that she did have her chance at him, and watched as he continued to advance towards her. She watched, amazed at the chilly aura of the black-haired ice maker, his body sculpted like the finest ice sculpture in existence, and let her mouth draw open from how mesmerizing he was.

"G-G-Gray-sama," stuttered Juvia, her dark blue eyes widening as he loomed over her. She clenched her eyes shut as she gently pried her legs open, revealing her clean-shaven pussy. She was open to him, and the crimson marking her face told that she was quite nervous about it, her first time doing something like this.

Then she felt a pair of lips on her own lips, and it took her a few seconds to process that Gray was kissing her. The sheer shock almost caused her to faint in happiness, and so she returned the kiss slightly, albeit a bit sloppily. She had never even kissed a boy in her life, even as a Phantom mage, she hadn't really gotten close to anybody, but Gray….

His cold lips against her own soft mouth was his attempt at trying to calm her, and boy, did it work. The ice mage took in her taste, and a hand moved to her chest to feel soft flesh. He gently cupped his hand around her large breast and squeezed, almost smirking when he heard a moan utter from the water mage below him. His palms felt nothing but soft, smooth flesh in its hold, and his fingers gently squeezed and released the mould.

All Juvia felt was comfort and new feelings come from her body. All these sensitive areas were being played with, and she was perfectly fine as long as it was Gray. She didn't even seem to care what was going on, all she cared about was how the hunk of a man was working his cold fingers around her body….

Even Gray was starting to think that it wouldn't be that bad an experience, as he kissed Juvia's lips and felt her slender figure and pleasing assets in his hands. His hands by then traced down her curved hips and slipped down to holding her soft, smooth thighs, as he directed himself for entrance. "Juvia, are you ready?"

All Juvia could do was nod a little, "Juvia's ready."

'_This won't be so bad after all,'_ Gray muttered to himself.

* * *

In the other room, Natsu and Erza both couldn't believe it. Some of their strongest hits didn't seem to even faze the door, leaving them both panting and trying to regain their breath. Natsu gritted his teeth once more and jerked his head back, gathering together enough magical power for a new technique….

While she had been protecting herself from the explosions and shards of flame and metal, Lucy had been looking around for clues over how they could get out of this mess. It seemed a barrier was summoned around the door, yet it could stand against attacks from two very powerful wizards. There had to be something keeping it up… she kept over those thoughts until several symbols appeared on the wall.

Then more writing came out, and Lucy read it out, "_**To unlock the doors, all inside the room must have sex, but fertilization will be nullified**_."

It immediately hit her like a hammer, and she put her head to the wall, her face going red under the sheer embarrassment "… us three have to have SEX!"

"Yes, you do! It says on the Enchantment, and there's no way you can get out! So get that kit off and rock the casbah!" replied the Ero-Wizard, his voice echoing once again.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other for a moment; the young Dragon Slayer gave the knight a confused shrug, but she nodded, like the two had something planned. They both walked up in front of the large bed, and then the drop of shoes could be heard as Natsu began to pull his clothes off. He tugged his pants off and pulled his bare feet out, then he took the rest of his clothing off, leaving only his scarf and his underwear on.

Erza followed up by Ex-Quipping her armor away, strands poured away from her body, unraveling to reveal herself to the world. Usually, more strands would come out to pour around her body and form the armor she chose to wear, but this time… the smoke cleared away to reveal an almost-naked Erza wearing nothing but black panties, with her arms crossed over her cleavage. Her face was still crossed in the same stern expression she usually wore.

So when Lucy turned her head, her reddened face only heated further and got even darker as her jaw dropped, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

But the scarlet haired beauty kept her stern front, bar a blush on her face. "We do what we must for the mission, although this is highly unexpected, I'll do what I have to do."

"But… but…!" Lucy stammered out.

Natsu turned his head and looked at Erza, apparently unaware that she was standing only in her panties, and he was only in his underwear, "So… now what?" he asked his old friend, as he had no idea what sex really was. He had never gone far with Lisanna anyway, but Igneel had never taught him about human mating. Sometimes, being raised by a dragon had its cons.

Lucy only got slightly redder in the face, did she have to help Natsu through the entire act at least? She couldn't help but sneak a glance at the fellow female in front of her. Despite wearing armor all the time, Lucy had to note that Erza definitely had a sexy body, with a slender, tall frame, curvy hips that matched well with her height and body, and luscious breasts just like most of the Fairy Tail girls. Honestly, how come Fairy Tail seemed to attract stacked, sexy chicks such as herself?

"You… er…" she muttered, but Natsu cut in.

"If you're so nervous, why don't you show me?"

"YES! Time for some girl-on-girl" yelled the Ero-Wizard all of the sudden, he could see two hot girls go at it! The fiery Dragon Slayer continued to stare at the two female mages, confusion written all over his face.

"What's girl-on-girl?" he asked, and Lucy let a sweatdrop of annoyance cross her head at his obliviousness. But Erza simply gave a glance to Lucy and began to crawl onto the bed herself, the blush still on her face.

Once Natsu took a step back, he could see a high definition view of Erza's round, firm ass wiggling in front of him as she crawled down to Lucy. He began to feel a little hotter then usual seeing that black-clad rump rolling around, his cheeks a little warmer as he watched the sexy redhead approach the busty blonde.

Lucy sank down to the bed, and shook a little from her nervousness over the whole situation, especially as Erza crawled over her. Brown stared into honey brown, her own lips were slightly parted in soft, heavy breathing, almost as if they were awaiting the other's own lips. "Erza?" she managed to get out, while as if by nature, her legs moved to remove her footwear.

For the other, however, her piercing eyes stared directly into the cute charms of the Celestial Mage's face. Erza began to shift her head lower to the blonde's, but didn't make any moves. She could respect Lucy's own privacy, "Are you comfortable with this?" the redhead asked.

Lucy's own eyes slightly widened, and she looked away from Erza, slightly more embarrassed and red. But she did admire Erza, and at least her first kiss was going to be someone of her caliber… "Yeah," she muttered.

"Good," before the blonde could even react, the redhead ducked her head down and smashed her lips into hers. Erza gently smooched away at Lucy's mouth, feeling her round, smooth lips on her own, and noted how she tasted sweet, supple and so soft. Just like the cake she loved so much.

Lucy's eyes widened like saucers at the sudden kiss, but she too began to enjoy the sensation of her friend's mouth against hers. Her eyelids drifted down to a close as she continued to lie down, allowing Erza's own soft, tasty lips to clash against her own and take her off. Her body shook with the heat their mouths felt, and Lucy groaned ever so slightly under the caresses of the Knight's lips. To Lucy, Erza's lips tasted like cherry, amusingly fitting her red motif, but soon she felt the delicious mouth leave her own, allowing her to regain her breath.

Erza rose her head back up, blushing as well. She never knew kissing a girl could be so good, but it had been a nice little sensation anyways. The Knight straightened herself and rose off all fours, then placed her weight on her knees to give Lucy some room.

Natsu continued to watch, actually quite interested in what they were doing. "So that's girl-on-girl, eh?" he said with a toothy grin. That was actually pretty cool to watch, but he just couldn't put his finger on _why_.

Now that Erza's face wasn't the only thing she could see, Lucy gently shifted her bottom and turned her head to the Knight, almost spellbound at the look of her moulds and curves. Her skirt was slightly undone, and it had dawned on her that there was no turning back now, so she unzipped it and kicked it away. She had been out in more perverted situations anyway, so with a slight gasp from her lips, she pulled her shirt off and flung it out to join her skirt and boots. As a result, this showed her curvy figure dressed in only a white set of bra-and-panties, matching well with her skin tone.

Once she turned her head back to Erza, she saw the redhead look at her with almost-glazed eyes, like there was something that held the mage's interest. Lucy raised her right leg to the air and gently lowered it down, red as she looked into Erza again and slightly frowned… but Erza still stared at her, like she were in a trance.

"Erza?" Lucy muttered, and the awkward silence between the two girls was broken by the redhead.

"A-Amazing," she gasped, almost drooling at the sight of those panties clinging tight to her hips. The bra Lucy had on was also so very sexy, shielding her large breasts and bringing more attention to them through the way they squished them together… why did Lucy have to appeal to so many fetishes, including Erza's own lingerie fetish? She could even be called a fetish fuel station attendant.

Erza let out a deep, heavy breath as she began to twist herself back to a crouch, moving her head towards Lucy's own to meet her lips once again. The blonde picked up her movements and gently moaned before moving her own head towards Erza, but the two didn't waste any time with their second kiss. They quickly clashed lips once again and settled into a pattern of gentle pattering and kissing, with the redhead perched above Lucy, her long red hair acting as a curtain shielding the two from the world. While they continued, the Knight's slender hand moved to Lucy's face and began stroking her soft cheek, before she went down to tracing down her jawline and feeling under her chin.

Lucy Heartfilia really was quite an attractive specimen if she had to be truthful, and she had grown into a strong ally over her journeys.

At first, she shuddered from the shocks of Erza's gentle, pleasant touches, however, Lucy smiled under the liplock she had the attractive mage in. Erza was _very_ strong, and so could easily keep hold on her while the two went mouth-to-mouth, but Lucy began to prod Erza's mouth with her tongue, opening her own to accept should Erza follow up. She could really feel the smooth, tangy taste of the beauty's lips as her tongue whipped across the skin, and one of her hands found themselves tracing down Erza's collarbone down to her chest. From the tips of her fingers, she could feel the large, marshmallow-y round mould that was a breast, and so her fingers gently took a grip on the firm mammary gland….

Erza moaned when a sensation drove through her chest and she felt a tongue begin to poke her lips, but she returned the favor as her free hand moved down to Lucy's chest and grasped one of her bra-clad breasts. Lucy had soft, smooth skin and was a delight to hold, and she enjoyed the feel of silk underneath her hand, but they really were something else. They were large, soft, round and very tender, and the Knight wondered just how soft and smooth it would be without the bra underneath her hand, but she took a nice big grasp of it to take in the feeling. An excited gasp from Lucy gave the scarlet haired woman the answer she needed.

And while the two beauties went at it, the Dragon Slayer before them was watching, and he took some notes during the foreplay. They like it when they had their boobs squeezed, and he noted how their thighs seemed to squeeze together in their contact. _'So that's what boobs were for!'_

However, Erza could sense that they were starting to get a little far without a certain someone, and so she turned her head to Natsu. "You have to do it too," she told him, getting a little stern by nature. That caused Lucy to smile nervously and go big eyed, as a stern Erza was no one to mess with.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had been really enjoying that, but while he watched, he felt that his pants were starting to grow tighter and tighter for some inexplicable reason. When Erza told him, he nodded, and also leapt onto the bed quite heavily, causing Lucy to slightly jump up. Natsu glanced at his pants however, and saw a large bump straining against the fabric, like it was begging to be let out. But when he straightened up, both girls could really get a view of his body, without the scarf or waistcoat getting in the way.

He was quite a well-toned young man, while he wasn't particularly built with muscles, you could tell he had strength and power in his body, and he had a lean build to him, sleek and firm like an athlete. But what really caught their gaze was his chest and abs. He was purely toned, and if they were to rule their fingers down his abs, they'd feel rock hard and solid to the touch. Natsu actually was attractive when they thought about it, with quite a body for a young man.

He rose an eyebrow at them when he noticed they were staring at him, "Huh, what's wrong?"

Lucy thought to herself… while she had no experience with sex in the flesh, she knew how the whole messy process went through books she had accidently found. Natsu was genuinely dense, with little to no knowledge about stuff like that, so maybe, she'd spare Erza and try it out with him. Plus she wanted to get it over and done with.

"Natsu, can you get on top of me?" she said, and let herself sink down to lying on the bed. Natsu looked at her for a moment, but felt confused to why Lucy wanted him to go on top. It'd just be awkward if you asked him.

"Why do you want that?"

Lucy managed to compose herself from having a facefault at Natsu's obliviousness, but shook her fist at him. "Just do it."

A bewildered Natsu thought that maybe it was best to do what she wanted for now. He would have smashed the door if he had the chance anyways, and there was no way he could do that. So he complied and crawled towards Lucy, and while he hadn't really taken notice of any girl no matter what they wore, the whole scene had begun to open his eyes to a whole new world.

He actually started to take notice of both Lucy and Erza's beauty. While Lucy was buxom and sexy, with a figure that would satisfy any man (he wondered why her attempts at seduction often failed), Erza was beautiful just like her magic, and had a lovely smile. They were both starting to really appeal to his eyes, especially that little scene they made before, that was really something.

Once he was on top of her, Lucy gently placed a hand under his chin and cusped it, her lips gently pursed as her eyelids slid down to a half-close. She then lifted her head slightly to meet with his lips, and stared into Natsu's black slits, full of childish joy and hyperactivity. Before he could speak, her lips pressed against his own gently, to arouse him.

Natsu's eyes widened from the little kiss Lucy gave him, and he felt his cheeks getting a little warmer. Her lips tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, sweet and very soft, and he only let himself be sucked into the kiss, letting her taste pour itself onto her tongue. His hands began to shift down to her neck and traced a line down her slender body to the line of her full breast, then he grinned at Lucy and opened his hand to wrap his fingers around the ample bosom, while he slowly shifted his free arm to wrap around her torso. Her slender curves were a joy to hold, and he began to press further on Lucy's lips.

Lucy was quite surprised to how Natsu was doing this already, and moaned into his mouth as he grasped her and held her. Her panty-clad lower area gently shifted to accustom his weight, but in the result accidently rubbed against his naked cock, causing Natsu to shout out and shudder. Red washed over her face as her slender hand moved over to the back of her bra, and with acceptance of what she had to do, she unclipped the bra and let it slip from her large breasts. What she saw was the Dragon Slayer's expression going from happy and childlike to absolutely shocked and spellbound.

And from the corner of her eye, she could also see a slight chink in Erza's neutral expression, her cheeks ever so rosy as she stared at her.

Like a child reaching for a ball, Natsu moved his hand to grope the now-naked breast, and did so energetically. The mould was soft and tender, and Natsu swore he could feel his fingers sink into the peachy flesh with ease. Lucy had never felt this before, and with each squeeze he did, she felt a jolt to her body and insides. He kept on squeezing and shifting the boob around his fingers, listening to her groans and shouts with a grin.

Entranced by the grasp the young man had on the buxom beauty's breast and wanting a little piece of the action, Erza moved her own hand to the free breast and grasped tightly, making sure not to cause pain with her titanic strength. Now that Lucy's breasts were unbound by a bra, Erza could really feel the soft skin on her palm, and gently rubbed it before she pulled back and gripped at the pink nipple with her slender fingers. Her thumb pressed on the nipple's top and began to shift and roll it around, gently tweaking to stimulate Lucy.

Another shot of pleasure poured through her body from Erza's tweaks, and Lucy let a hiss of ecstasy escape her throat. Natsu rolled his head over to what Erza was doing, and decided that if it made Lucy excited, then he'd do it as well. He lifted his hand from her breast, then gripped the pink with his fingers and tweaked it forth suddenly, which caused a shout of both pleasure and pain.

"Natsu, not so hard!" she yelled back, and so Natsu looked up to her only briefly, then moved back down and pinched the nipple as payback. She really did feel soft and warm to the touch, but at the same time, his pants were growing tighter and tighter….

A growl finally escaped his throat, "My pants are really tight for some reason," was his chaste response as he quickly pulled his underwear off, revealing his already erected and aroused cock. It had only been a second later when he had realized what he'd done. And what that bump had been.

Both Lucy and Erza blushed at seeing Natsu's erect, thick and elongated cock. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow, but looking at him, he did have a speck of crimson on his own cheeks and seemed quite confused at what he was supposed to do.

But the blonde however, recomposed herself and hooked her panties with her fingers. Both Natsu and Erza watched as she pulled them away, blushing so badly as her clean-shaven pussy came to view. "Please don't think bad of me," she said through a waterfall of comic tears, but Erza just smiled and squeezed her soft boob again, making Lucy cut herself off on a little squeal.

"Oh yes, I love it!" cried the Ero-Wizard, "Now my boy, put your penis inside the hottie's pussy!"

Natsu turned to the ceiling and furrowed his eyebrows, "How am I gonna do that?" he asked innocently, causing an audible smack sound, like the Ero-Wizard had palmed his face.

"You just get on top of her, place your dick on her vagina, then thrust inside!" he said a little louder, and Natsu shrugged his shoulders as he turned his attention back to Lucy.

"Is that how I'm supposed to do it?" he murmured, and so he lifted his dick up with one hand as he placed his free hand onto her curvy waist. With his great strength, he lifted her ever so slightly off the bed. Lucy nodded her head, and to increase the foreplay a bit, Natsu placed his warm mouth onto her neck and kissed, taking in the taste of her skin. He then went further down, adding a kiss to her lower neck, then down to her collarbone, tickling her slightly with his lips.

Lucy giggled slightly from the contact, but soon she felt a feminine hand press onto her large buttocks and squeeze an asscheek. She moaned again and turned to her right, seeing Erza who simply gave that seductive smile to her. "Don't mind me," said the young woman as she added another squeeze, taking in the softness of Lucy's nice ass.

Lucy just gave a nervous smile, but had to note just how sexy that smile looked on Erza's beautiful face, especially when they were kissing… wait, did she just think of a fellow female as sexy? _'What are you thinking…? Okay, she's got a hot body, a hot face and has a great smile, but-damn it Lucy! She's just sexy, we'll leave it at that.'_

The sensations were starting to get to Lucy, as she laid on the bed and looked up at Natsu with the crimson staining her cheeks. Natsu had pulled away from her and gave her that big, lovable grin, but then she began to feel _something_ rub against her walls. She looked down to see Natsu's cock sticking out, and she knew that he needed help; she started to feel a little sorry for the guy. He really had no idea what he was doing.

It was enough for her to shoot him a sympathetic look, then before he could react, she rolled her hips forward to grind her pussy against his organ. The way his face dropped in sudden shock was so cute that she giggled, but at the same time she felt so nervous. She was a virgin, and from her guesses Natsu was a virgin too, so it'd be uncomfortable to say the least. But on the bright side, at least she could get it done now.

As Lucy rubbed against his dick, it throbbed with an urge, causing Natsu to groan. Erza's massages and gropes on her ass jolted through her body, touching points that she'd never felt before, and so she pressed her feet onto the bed and raised herself in a slight bridge position to rub against him again. She was also getting a little excited too, and could feel herself growing just a little wet from all the sensations coursing through her body.

The rose haired Dragon Slayer however, was at a loss for words. He had two hot girls in front of him, and one of them was rubbing herself against him, but it was actually pretty nice to feel all this grinding, and the slight crimson on his cheeks brightened a little more. He strained a little from the pain coming from his groin, and so he began to shift forward and place himself into her.

"Hey, Luce, you think it's time yet?" he asked her.

Upon hearing that, Lucy couldn't help a smile and nodded at him, "Yeah."

Hearing that, Natsu grinned a little and pulled back, then shifted his dick so the head faced Lucy's pussy hole. He was just about to start putting it in when she closed up her knees and spoke up, "You know for girls, it hurts the first time."

Natsu tilted his head to the side, confused, "Eh? How come?"

"It's a bit hard to explain," she blushed, "just be a little easy and such."

He nodded in response and grinned, "Okay!" then he began to slowly put it in as she opened up again, to avoid trying to hurt her. He pushed into Lucy and started to feel her inside walls squish against his cockhead, but as he dug in deeper, he felt himself pushing against a barrier.

"Thrust into her," Erza cut in, "it'll break the barrier without so much pain. Try to make as quick as you can."

Lucy's eyes went wide with surprise hearing that from the Knight, "How did you know that?"

The redhead beauty smirked as she looked away, her hand still on Lucy's butt, "I have my sources," which in reality meant her erotic books that she treasured so much.

The rosy haired young man nodded, then slammed his hips forward, breaking the barrier with one thrust. Lucy wasn't completely prepared, and cried out in pain from how sudden and tearing it was inside. To cuddle and console Lucy, Natsu wrapped both his arms around Lucy's waist and gently heated them up, acting as like electric blankets to her, while he gently moved his cock back. Erza also began squeezing her ass again, and also cusped her cheek to keep Lucy calm.

While the attention from her friends sure was comforting, Lucy still couldn't take the pain that came with the hymen being broken, and bit her lip to stop uttering out in pain. Natsu kept holding her tight with that bright smile on his face, loving the feel of her skin and body. He moved his cock forward slightly, and realized that now, he was inside a girl. He pulled back slightly, but kept the heating up to console her.

The pain was finally starting to fade away for Lucy thanks to her body adjusting and the comfort provided by the two mages. And even so, Natsu's slight movements weren't bothering her at all, in fact, it was almost kind of pleasant despite only being a few rubs. It didn't help that she hadn't gotten wet yet before penetration, a testimony to them rushing in sex, but the comfort he and Erza provided allowed Lucy to completely trust them to make it feel better.

And so, Natsu began his movements. He pulled back, then gently drove into her, then reared his hips back and moved into her, feeling the walls squeeze against his cock. He never thought it would be something like this, nor did he even think about it back in the day. His throbbing member surged with pleasure from the contact, and while it wasn't much, it was something.

Lucy grunted with each thrust Natsu made into her, but felt relaxed as her pelvic muscles did the work, squeezing and pressing against the Dragon Slayer's organ like only a woman's walls could do. The funny thing was, that after the initial pain of breaking the hymen, she was starting to gain a little pleasure from the act.

It wasn't helped when Erza decided to stop paying attention to her butt and shifted her hands to Lucy's pussy, gently pressing a slender finger to the girl's G-spot. While she was also a virgin, Erza knew a few tricks from what she read in her ero-books, and didn't really care for modesty anyways. Hell, she saw nothing wrong with wearing cat-girl suits, she thought it was kind of fun to do that kind of thing.

Lucy suddenly gasped upon Erza's interference, and her pupils almost dilated in sheer sensual shock while Natsu continued to pump into her. "Oh god!" she stuttered, and Erza pressed her fingers deeper into the blonde's pussy, a smile on her face.

However, as pleasant as the thrusts were, Natsu was starting to realize that there was something building up, a strange yet wanting feeling inside his system, and he couldn't keep holding it in. His cock throbbed inside Lucy and urged for release, "Argh… something's up!" he shouted, still pumping into Lucy, "I really can't hold this in!"

And suddenly, he couldn't hold on, and he released into her. A shockwave of pure heat and pleasure exploded around his body while his cock dumped its seed into Lucy, being a virgin and already heavily aroused, Natsu couldn't hold the sensation to cum much longer anyways. He let out a shout of pure ecstacy, and tightened his grip on Lucy's waist.

Lucy winced as his grip got tighter, but then she felt something sticky and warm explode into her, but at the same time it hit a little sensitive spot in her, and along with Erza pressing certain spots in her body, she soon came into her own climax too, an explosion of orgy.

A mixture of pain and pleasure mixed into Lucy's insides and senses from the climax, and she tossed her head back from the sheer force of the climax. Lucy could feel the hot seed continue to pour inside her and hear Natsu's hisses and moans in surround sound, while her own juices seeped out from her opening and down to her thighs. She had no idea sex could be this messy, but thought to herself that at least she was only cleaning herself up.

"Aah… Luce…" Natsu groaned as he pulled out, but stayed on his knees as she rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. She laid there prone, panting, exhausted as all hell from the contact, but in a seductive way that said she wouldn't mind if her chest got touched… as long as she was aware of it, that is.

Erza understood that it was her turn now, and with her Ex-Quip, her panties went away to reveal her completely naked ass and private parts. She turned her back towards Natsu and gave him a small smile, showing a bit of her firm, toned buttocks to him, then chuckled before spinning back around. "Natsu, get ready," she told him as he gazed at her.

"Ahhh man," he groaned to himself, but at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off Erza. Her body was toned and sexy, her body well-adjusted to fit her tall frame. He hadn't had any fantasies of her at all, but he was starting to see why she was so renowned for her beauty with each passing second. He took a look at her breasts and wondered, would they be soft and supple like Lucy's?

Erza then moved so that she was staring face-to-face with him, and she looked at him with those strong, honey brown eyes, ones that knew many hardships, but wouldn't let this one beat her. Hell, she liked Natsu as a friend and felt comfortable enough to let him kiss her. He opened her mouth, wondering if she was going to kiss him like she did with Lucy, and the Knight opened her mouth as well and locked lips with the rosy haired young man. Funnily enough, Natsu's lips tasted hot, yet were soft and kissable in their own way.

But to Natsu, Erza's lips were quite something. They tasted tangy, like cherries on the tip of his tongue, and soft too, just like Lucy's. He placed his hands on her shoulders as they kissed, despite her strength she felt very athletic and slender to the touch, but he simply pressed a little more against those tasty lips.

While the two were getting into their little mood, Erza used her strength to push Natsu onto the mat, and looked at his confused and slightly worried eyes when she pulled away from his mouth. "We should get this done as quickly as possible, Natsu," she told him, and so the rose head decided to do what he wanted to try out, and put his hands onto Erza's breasts. He then squeezed tight, and immediately took in how firm they were, that he could grip and cusp them and admire their round, lovely moulds, already he seemed to be turning into a 'breasts man'.

He continued to take grasps at the firm flesh, and when he looked at his old friend, he could see a blush printed on her face despite her silence. She was so serious sometimes, but maybe she was just a little embarrassed, or so he thought. But while he squeezed and held at Erza's round boobs, he noticed Lucy lying there, and her big melons without any attention to them. Natsu grinned at Lucy, and moved one hand from massaging Erza's right boob to place on Lucy's soft, supple breast, already enjoying the feel of the pillows under his hands.

Lucy's mouth widened a little from suddenly being touched like that, but the massages he was giving both chests he touched were soothing their bodies and yet sending sensational shocks throughout their bodies. Natsu's digits sank into the soft mould of Lucy, while his other digits grasped against the firm mould of Erza.

As Natsu squeezed both Lucy and Erza's boobs, he just had to note something he realized, "Hey, Lucy's boobs are soft, supple and easy to squeeze, but Erza's are firm and tight, and also great to hold!"

Lucy rose her head up to shout in disbelief, "YOU'RE COMPARING BREASTS?" she shouted. Natsu just laughed and continued to squeeze some more, shutting Lucy up when she uttered a squeak out.

For Erza, and while she quite liked the sensations he was trying on her, she thrust her hips forth and ground herself against Natsu's cock to enlarge it again as part of her foreplay. She was a more dominant person then Lucy, and didn't like not having control. A hiss from Natsu was a good answer as she rubbed up and down a few times, but she blushed a little and wondered if she should actually be doing this.

"I'm ready," she told him after a few rubs. She had a higher pain threshold anyway, so it would be a matter of getting it inside her and finishing the deed off.

Thanks to her little teasing and the breast squeezing, Natsu could feel himself getting quite hot under the collar again. He looked down to see his cock erected once again, and then looked up at the redhead, "You sure, Erza?" he asked her, as far as he knew what Erza could be like, if he messed this up, he could be in big trouble.

"Yes," she responded, and so with a slight spread of her legs, her pink was revealed to Natsu. It seemed that the first time with Lucy had rubbed off on him, as he got on top of her, but this time he moved his hands to her thighs and gripped them. Erza gasped a little at her soft inner thighs being squeezed like that by his strong hands, and was a little surprised when she felt dainty fingers gently rub against her outer walls.

She looked to see Lucy doing the deed, and the blonde gave her a wink, "Just repaying the favor."

A slight smile passed Erza's lips as Lucy rubbed, gently stimulating her for the big entrance from Natsu's dick. She then turned her head back to Natsu, and the Knight let a small chuckle escape as she threw her legs onto his shoulders and pulled herself up slightly, and the new adjustment in their angle meant Erza's pussy was directly facing the tip of Natsu's cock. Natsu looked down and almost blushed, but he gave a smile to his loyal friend and began to shift forward.

He soon had the tip inside the scarlet beauty's walls, and she took a few deep breathes as he went inside. "Remember to thrust when you feel a hymen," she told him. Even though Erza definitely had mellowed out during the last few months, she still could be pretty scary at times, as Natsu and the gang knew. She closed her eyes for a second and arched her back a little, trying her best to allow an easier penetration into her.

Pretty soon after initially inserting himself, Natsu felt a barrier and like before, thrust through it. Lucy had also been massaging Erza's outer walls, but moved to around her G-spot and rubbed it a little to stimulate her and ease the pain a little. "You okay there Erza?" asked the Celestial mage.

Once Erza felt it, the pain was still quite intense, and so she let out a simple 'tch' from the pain. "I'm fine," replied the Knight, who still had her thighs held tight in Natsu's strong hands. The thighs were a sensitive spot to a woman, and the fact that he had them held meant that Erza felt a little more hot and ready then she would have done. "It's your turn, Natsu," she said to him.

"Right!" and so, he began to move in her. He pulled back gently, then shifted forward, then pulled back in a cycle of orgy. Her inner walls would rub and grip at him as his organ moved through her walls, while his cock would push and pull forth. Natsu began to get a little faster in his movements, knowing full well that he could go a little further with Erza's tough background. And the way her body slightly shook as he pushed into her? She was starting to find pleasure in it.

Maybe it was Lucy rubbing her soothingly. Maybe it was because he had a little more experience from a few minutes ago. Maybe it was that her own body got over the shock of losing the hymen quickly. Nevertheless, while it was a little uncomfortable at first, Erza was starting to find a little enjoyment in what she was doing. It wasn't much of a nice thought to think that one of your best friends was now inside you, pushing into you as part of a dirty ritual they called sex.

But she was starting to like it. Natsu's hips jerked forth again in another thrust, and she felt another sting of pleasure once again. Because of their position and the way she was lifted up, Natsu could penetrate deeper and faster increasing the pressure and heat for both of them. Her legs straightened out and her toes curled from sensations pouring all the way down her body and through her legs, and the redhead even groaned a little bit.

Five minutes later into the sex, something was starting to happen. Thanks to both Natsu and Lucy, it began to dawn on Erza that she was approaching a climax. She grunted with a little bit of pain and a lot of pleasure as her body rocked with sensations, like a bubbling mass of feeling. It built up in her pussy, then got more and more sensational until it was too late… she really was about to cum.

As he pushed further and further into the beauty with each and every second, Natsu could feel it approaching just like the last time. His cock throbbed and swelled once again, about to blow out and release, and Natsu could feel himself growing a lot hotter in his body, but it was too soon for him to protest as the waves of pleasure smashed through him in his climax. His cock was squeezed and milked by her own inner walls, and he let out a groan of pleasure as he jerked off into the Knight, who hit her own climax at that point.

"G-KYAAAAA!" was all that Erza shouted out as she approached heaven, as her inner walls squeezed and vibrated around Natsu's pulsating cock. Her juices began to wash out and mix in with his white semen, and the combined mixture began to seep from her pussy and down her groin area. Erza's body shook from the sheer pleasure and heaven, and even though it had been a little painful for the first few minutes, the climax more than made up for it.

Natsu spent another minute inside the redhead, still shaking from the waves of heat and orgy that washed over his body, his hands still grasping her thighs tightly. He then started to pull out, but just as he was about to pull the head out, a sudden surge shot through his body as his cock spurted a tiny shot of semen, followed by a withered moan from both him and Erza. "Aaaah…" he hissed, and completely pulled away from her pussy as he collapsed onto his back, a relaxed look on his face. "I'm tired!"

"Just as we're about to go?" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, you didn't have to go at it twice in a row," replied Natsu. But he gave a satisfied smile to Lucy and looked back at the ceiling.

It was over. They had done what the Enchantment said, and now it was time to go get the treasure. The trio all gave each other congratulating glances, and Natsu's lips jerked into another one of his toothy grins. "So that's sex? That was pretty fun!" he said.

"Ahaha, well done you three! That was the sexiest thing I saw in a long time! Off you go!" said the Ero-Wizard out of nowhere as the door creaked wide open. The three quickly slapped their clothes back on, cleaned themselves up as best as they could and ran out, but couldn't hide their fatigue from the acts they'd pulled off. While Natsu made it quite clear that he enjoyed the act, Lucy and Erza had thought on it and… both had to admit it was a little nice, especially with someone like him.

'_I guess it really wasn't that bad, huh?'_ wondered Lucy. Erza just gave a small smirk, but she did feel like getting home soon and taking a nice, long bath….

* * *

Happy continued to sit around at the treasure chest room, his head hung low as he awaited to find the fate of his friends. Where they killed by some evil contraption? Did the wizard defeat them all? Fears ran through his mind as he began to shake up, "I hope they're okay, where are they?"

But a series of footsteps snapped him out of it. The cat got right to his feet and looked around for his friends, and it was all the more pleasing when he saw three familiar shapes run towards him. He put his paw up and smiled widely, "Natsu, Erza, Lucy!" he chanted.

The rose haired boy was the first to make it to the blue cat, "Happy, you're safe!"

"Aye!" he chanted.

Lucy was relieved to see Happy for once, but she could tell that he had no idea what had really gone on inside the maze, and was just as innocent as he was when he arrived. Not like her, Natsu and Erza at all. Her thoughts then went to Gray and Juvia… did they fall into the same trap too?

However, the happy reunion was again interrupted by two figures running towards the four, and when they turned their heads, they saw Gray walk into their sight, panting and sweaty. While it wasn't unusual to see a sweaty, tired Gray, what surprised them was the girl clutching at his arm. Juvia's eyes were gently closed and her face a pinkish hue from the major blush she had, while Gray looked slightly freaked out.

Natsu almost chuckled at Gray's fate, while Lucy and Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "You guys fell for it, I see," the redhead said.

The ice mage nodded, while exchanging glances at the water mage beside him. Lucy's jaw dropped in horror at the conversation, the wizard had got Gray and Juvia too!

Happy turned his head to Erza, wondering just what had happened, "What did you fall for?" he asked.

"N-nothing Happy!" Lucy cut in, her cheeks smeared in crimson.

Bored of the confusion, Natsu approached the chest and pressed his hand on the lid. Without warning, it automatically sprung up and a bright flash surged from it, causing all of them to shield their eyes again as a loud roar pierced through the air.

"Natsu, what the hell did you do now?" shouted Gray loudly.

The light suddenly subsided, along with slow silence as they pulled their arms away. They all walked forward, their eyes alight with curiosity and wonder. Lucy was smiling widely with glee over all those Jewels in that chest, enough to pay her rent. Natsu and Happy crouched down to look, while Gray, Erza and Juvia stood over him to watch.

When they saw the treasure, Lucy's eyes popped out from their sockets and her jaw dropped in horror. Natsu's black pupils were large like plates as they stared in amazement, while Gray stared in shock too. Juvia simply covered her mouth with her hand and blushed a little, while Erza kneeled in, faint crimson on her cheeks. The six stared in shock, until Lucy finally broke the silence.

"This is treasure alright… TREASURE FOR PERVERTS!"

The outburst caused all present to turn to her, and just by looking at the initial treasure, they could see why Lucy was so mad. There was no gold or jewels, simply stacks of porn magazines, sex toys, movie crystals and other stuff that only adult stores sold. Juvia picked up a dildo and examined it with a heavy blush, wondering what kinds of stuff that the wizard had saved up during his life.

Natsu placed his hand inside the chest and dug out a movie crystal cover, then cocked his eyebrow in confusion over its title and cover, which showed a busty young brunette woman with a witch's hat on. "_**Broomsticks 'n' Bitches 5**_? What kind of movie is that?"

Before anybody was to react, cackling laughter echoed through the tomb. "Don't you understand? I was a master of Sex Magic, so of course I'd have some toys and gifts for my guest! Consider it a reward for such lovely, hot, sexy, cute, well-endowed, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, firm, tight, awesome girls. You make me wish I had a body!"

A gentle, purple glow caught their attention, and they saw a purple Lacrima that emitted out the glow, never ceasing. "My maze was never beaten before, but congratulations! I was very impressed by you girls!"

Lucy, as furious as she was from the entire ordeal, picked up a random DVD cover and clenched her teeth in fury. She had been forced to endure these traps, these ordeals, and while the sex with Natsu and Erza was nice, she had her pride, and she wouldn't let this dead guy simply laugh and hoot about his 'Sex Magic' any longer.

"TAKE THIS!" she then threw the box with all her might right at the crystal, smashing through it with ease. Shards hit the ground and rattled, but as the glow faded, the wizard spoke once more.

"You girls really do make me wish I was alive~!"

And so after that was done, Lucy turned to the crew, her cute features narrowed into an angry scowl. Natsu and Gray didn't say anything, knowing she was too mad to be messed with, but Juvia was the first to step forward and say something.

"What if anyone asks us what happened? What would Juvia tell them?"

Erza put her hand to her chin and thought about what she had said. Juvia had a good point, and so Erza thought up something to say. "Okay, so we'll say that we went inside and found nothing. It was cleaned out and abandoned, it was all a big misunderstanding," said the young woman, figuring out the best lie for those who asked.

The rest nodded in agreement, but a phallic object popped from Juvia's sleeve. It then fell to the ground, and the water mage bent down to pick it up, her wide eyes shifted left and right, as if she were saying, 'You saw nothing.'

But Gray gave an uncomfortable look to Juvia, and had a worried frown on his face. But the girl looked back at him and smiled, and even he had to crack a small smile at her antics.

After that, the six managed to leave the cave through the wizard's guidance, and were glad to get fresh air and the blue sky above their heads. Natsu and the rest continued to be their old selves, with him and Gray even getting into a bit of a squabble over what happened between the two before they were both stopped by Erza. As they arrived in the Fairy Tail guild, they promised each other never to tell another soul over what happened in that cave.

Little did they know, it would come back to haunt them one night….

* * *

**Urgh, that was my first time attempting a threesome lemon, but meh, there you go, the erotic adventure of Natsu Dragneel and friends. Hope you enjoyed it, and there will be another chapter soon. And I was watching the anime recently, and Kid Erza in the third ending is adorable, bar the eye patch and scruffs. :3**

**And yes, there will be a second chapter. It's a two-shot, after all.**

_**Next Chapter: Let Ourselves Loosen Up**_


End file.
